Nothing Brings People Together Like Almost Dying
by keepcalmandfangirlon
Summary: After a near-fatal crash and an encounter with enemies, feelings are revealed. Of course because it's England and America, it's a bit awkward. Yeah, summary is crap but I think you'll like? Or at least not flame? USUK, so if you don't like, don't read.


We crash through the enormous glass dome on the roof of the building and land with a jolt that would have killed an ordinary human. As it is, we are both knocked off our feet and showered with broken glass. My vision is blurry, but I have enough perception to sit up and punch America.

"You and your bloody shortcuts! We flew right into an Axis assault!"

He has the good sense to look guilty.

"Sorry. I would, however, like to point out that we could have gotten out just fine if you hadn't put that weird fuel in my plane."

He stands up before I can punch him again, wincing.

"Anyway, it's ash now."

"And _I'm_ paying for it!"

He reaches out a hand and I begrudgingly take it, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

"Do you even have any idea where we are?"

"We're in your country!"

"I had a route mapped out, but you swore we could get back faster if you flew. Then you said you had a short cut. And now we're here. I don't have a magic locating system, America!"

He rolls his eyes and walks over to the picture window on the other side of the room.

"Okay. There's a river out there. We're currently in an…old office building? So from that we can conclude…"

There is a long pause. I finally prompt him.

"We can conclude?"

"I have no idea where we are."

I slap my palm to my forehead.

"Of course."

I walk over to join him at the window, inhaling the night air.

"We're near the ocean. There aren't many towns near here that I can see, so chances are that Axis assault was on its way to somewhere else. We had just crossed over the channel when we ran into them, so chances are we're near…Norwich. But they wouldn't be flying to attack there, not in weather like this, so-"

I'm cut off by an abrupt slice of pain over my heart.

"Oh shit. They're bombing London. It's never happened this early-"

My knees buckle and I grab America's arm.

"England? Are you okay?"

I glare at him, but the effect is somewhat ruined when I collapse. He catches me before my head hits the floor.

"How can I help?"

"You can shut up."

"Okay."

He brushes a hand over my shoulder and I lean back for a second.

"America? Um…Thanks."

"For what?"

"You…you know. You didn't have to help me. I mean you do now, obviously, because of Japan and Pearl Harbor, but…before when you sent me supplies. You didn't have to but you did. So, uh, thanks."

"Exactly how hard did you hit your head when you fell through that glass dome?"

I whip my head around and see that he's smiling. After brief and furious internal struggle, I smile too.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, England. You know why I helped you, right? Because you're really…because I…"

A blinding light blasts through the dome, punctuated by the loud roar of helicopter propellers.

"Hello, Allies!"

Germany, Italy and Japan stand illuminated in the doorway of the machine.

America shields his eyes against the light and glares at Germany.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Germany smirks.

"Like that assault you ran into was just passing by. We followed you from your little spy mission, and we've got a little message for your bosses about the futility of resisting a superior power."

Japan throws a suitcase at us, nearly taking off America's head. Fortunately, he dodges in time, and it lands with a thud next to me.

"Have fun, lovebirds!"

I jump up, ignoring the firecrackers going off in my chest.

"We are not lovebirds!"

America gives me the side eye.

"Priorities."

"Right. Sorry."

We both look up again in time to see Germany snatch a white flag out of Italy's hand. America straightens his jacket and glares up into the spotlight.

"This isn't over. I'm going to take you down if it's the last thing I do. You can't beat me."

Germany laughs.

"Good luck after this."

The helicopter is gone as quickly as it came. I drop to my knees and flip over the suitcase.

"I think this is a bomb."

"Can you see the countdown?"

I squint.

0:10

"Oh bloody hell."

America grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet.

"Run!"

"Where, you idiot? We're on the third floor of a building and we have ten seconds!"

He's pulling me behind him.

"We have to get to the river!"

"What?"

"Trust me!"

0:05

We're standing at the window.

"You've got to be joking."

"Just do it!"

His hand slides down my elbow into my own.

0:02

And we jump.

The window shatters as the building explodes into fire and we hit the freezing water. America pulls me under to avoid the debris. We swim under water and break the surface about twenty feet down the river.

"What now?"

"Follow the current!"

It's almost a half hour before we stumble towards the riverbank, sheltered in a thick forest.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Like you had any better ideas."

"I would have thought of something."

"In ten seconds?"

We're waist deep in the water when we look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God."

"We almost died!"

America has a trickle of blood running down his face, doubtlessly from the broken glass. Without thinking, I reach up and wipe it off with my sleeve. And maybe it's the river, or the bomb, or WWI or the war of 1812, or before that, the Revolution, but we lean in as one and we're kissing. He tastes like blood and steel and I pull him close. His hands are around my waist and my hands tangle in his soaking wet hair. We pull apart and look at each other, and kiss again.

"So how are we going to get home?"

"I'll light a fire."

"So you'll broadcast our location to every passing German plane?"

"Like the exploding building wouldn't give it away!"

"We're almost half a mile down the river in the forest."

"So you admit that I was right and they won't find us?"

"I never said that!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you because I'm the hero!"

"I can't believe I lo-"

"You what, Iggy?"

"Don't bloody call me that!"

**Thirty-six hours later**

"So that's how our plane got wrecked."

Winston Churchill and Franklin Roosevelt glare at us across the table.

"Did either of you think to call for help?"

America shrugs.

"We lit a fire."

President Roosevelt shakes his head.

"In the middle of the woods."

He flinches, and under the table, I slip my hand into his.

"Sorry."

Churchill blows out a cloud of smoke from his cigar.

"England, I expected more from you. Next time, don't let someone else fly the plane."

America looks up indignantly.

"I was flying brilliantly! It's not my fault we ran into those German bastards."

Churchill shoots Roosevelt a look.

"Well, neither of you will be flying for a while. And England, I'm docking your allowance."

Roosevelt nods.

"America, yours too."

I nod and squeeze America's hand under the table before he can say anything.

"Fair enough."

**One hour later.**

"It's totally unfair! It's not like it was my fault that the plane crashed! Right England?"

I sip my tea.

"No comment."

He glowers at me.

"Well, next time let me fly the plane."

"You said no comment!"

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't gone on one of your shortcuts!"

America sits down next to me with an odd smile on his face.

"Well then, I'm glad you let me fly the plane."

"What do you-"

He cuts me off with a kiss.

"Oh."

**A/N**

**Okay, my first time writing for Hetalia! Let me know what you think!**

**3**


End file.
